inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style page. This page will be used as a reference for editors on how to create their articles in the Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki in a more standard, organized manner. You are welcome to discuss any discrepancies or loopholes in the talk page. General *Articles should be named properly (with the first letter in the name being capitalized, especially if it's a character) *The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. This is only for the first sentence about the subject. *Avoid using the second person pronoun (you) in articles (except for Fanfictions) *When an article is unfinished, the Unfinished Template should be added on top of the article. **Remember to finish an article within 30 days. *ALL articles must have FULL TITLES. That means that characters should have FULL names. Fanfictions *Fanfictions should be categorized in the Fanfiction Category and also should be categorized in their respective genre's, which is either of the following; **Category:Adventure **Category:Angst **Category:Crime **Category:Drama **Category:Family **Category:Fantasy **Category:Friendship **Category:General **Category:Humor **Category:Horror **Category:Hurt/Comfort **Category:Mystery **Category:Parody **Category:Poetry **Category:Romance **Category:Suspense **Category:Tragedy *Fanfictions will NOT be allowed to have a different color in their text. Roleplays *Use the Template:Roleplay and add it on top. *You CANNOT join a roleplay without permission on whoever started a certain roleplay. *Please add a rating on your roleplays. *Roleplays must have the Roleplay category on their article. *You can add categories like Humor and etc, just like fanfictions, but do NOT mistake them with fanfictions. *ALL roleplays must be written in FANFICTION format, do NOT write in DIALOGUE format. *There must be heading in which shows whoever joined the roleplays in the article. *Remember that if fanmade characters are to be used in roleplays, it has to be YOUR creation, or you must have permission from whoever owns the fanmade character you are about to play as. *A roleplay must have a DECENT PLOT. At the same time, stealing another person's roleplay plot is NOT allowed. **SPAM is not allowed. Whoever is playing in the roleplay must stay on the PLOT story and should not go off the plot. Deleted/previously deleted articles *Deleted articles should never be revived on the Wiki until and unless there is enough information to substantiate them. Files and images *Make sure that the image you used is YOUR CREATION or EDIT. **If you took them from another site and claim it as your own, it is a major OFFENSE and is definitely NOT ALLOWED. *All uploaded files need an appropriate name. **Ex: Matsukaze fanmade character.png or Inazuma eleven fanmade sprite.png are appropriate names. 19387asc.jpg and Tumblr 12345.png aren't. *Do not upload watermarked images or screenshots where subs can be seen, if there is, it' better be your creation. *Do not upload files you aren't going to use on a page. Galleries *Caption text should give a clear description of the image. **In case of Gallery pages, more freedom is allowed in captions. User pages *Limit the images in your profile to a maximum of 8 (userbox images not included). *Limit the userboxes in your profile to a maximum of 10. *Do not use templates made for articles in your user page. Signatures *Signatures should not extend more than one line.